


Sherlock's Surprise

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tells John he's not normal...turns out there are tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Because of willietheplaidjacket's[ art](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/63953091814/yup-tentacles-i-went-there)

“What do you mean you’ve got a secret?” asked John, staring at his flatmate as if he’d grown an extra head.

Sherlock bit his lip and looked away. “I…John…”

It was all too much. For Sherlock to kiss him like _that_ and then pull away. They were alone in the flat and even Mrs. Hudson was gone for the evening. It had been months of shared looks and dancing around the subject but now it had come down to one breathtaking kiss and when John had started to reach for him, Sherlock pulled away, saying he had a secret and he couldn’t.

“You can tell me anything, Sherlock, you know that.” John put a hand on his shoulder, before moving it to the back of his neck and pulling him in to another kiss.

Sherlock melted into his touch and John took the opportunity to steer him down to his bedroom. “Is it that you’ve never..?” asked John as he broke the kiss and studied his face.

Looking away, Sherlock took a deep breath. “It’s more than that, John. I want to. You...are a very desirable man.”

“I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” John sat on the edge of the bed.

“May I see you?” asked Sherlock, watching him carefully.

“Naked? Well you’ve seen most of me already.” Still, he quickly started stripping, wondering what on earth Sherlock could be so nervous about. He was half-hard as he dropped his pants and scooted back on the bed. He dropped a hand to lazily stroke himself. “See, we all look about the same. But you know that.”

“And that’s the point, John. I am not…normal.”

John raised an eyebrow. “I am a doctor you know. Not much surprises me with the human body.”

Sherlock worried his lip with his teeth, hand fluttering before settling on the buttons of his shirt. His hands shook as he undid the buttons. John kept watching, erection growing between his hand and the sight of a nervous Sherlock, baring himself.

Finally the shirt came off. “Please, John. I…” Sherlock, stopped, took a breath, then before he could change his mind, he dropped his trousers.

John stared. Instead of what he’d expected there was a number of appendages. Freed from his trousers, they could only be called tentacles as they stretched out. Sherlock climbed into bed and one of them reached out and wrapped around John’s ankle. It felt strange, surely, but not entirely uncomfortable. As Sherlock moved closer the other tentacles cautiously reached out, spreading his thighs. John looked up at Sherlock’s face, giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay.”

“You can touch them, it feels good,” he said softly.

John reached out and touched the nearest one. It flexed under his hand, a clear liquid leaking out.  One tentacle moved down and he gasped as he felt it start to penetrate with surprising slickness. “Oh God,” he moaned softly, rocking against the intrusion. The other tentacles wrapped around his legs, keeping him open. His heart skipped, knowing how open and vulnerable he was. But this was Sherlock and in a way discovering his friend has this was just a step up in weirdness from eyeballs in the microwave.

Writhing warmth wrapped carefully around his cock. “Yes,” he gasped as it started stroking him, that same slickness easing the way. He forced his eyes open to find Sherlock watching him with a mixture of curiosity and lust. John reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Are you enjoying this?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, the stimulus is amazing,” he breathed, head rocking back.

“Feels pretty good here too,” smiled John, relaxing as one of the tentacles rubbed the inside of his thigh. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel the sensations moving across his skin and inside and around him. He moaned as the one inside found his prostate and stroked it with surprising gentleness. He tossed his head as the warmth in his belly grew. Hands fisted the sheets as everything moved in unison designed to bring him maximum pleasure.

The one inside pumped faster and he gasped as it moved in time with the one stroking him off. “Yes, please,” moaned John, helpless.

Suddenly he felt Sherlock come inside of him. He gasped, but it quickly turned to a groan as he came himself. Sherlock fell forward, head against John’s shoulder, panting heavily.

John turned and kissed the top of his head, feeling the tentacles retracting. He turned Sherlock and tucked him up against his side. “You’re amazing,” he said softly.

He felt Sherlock’s tiny smile. They’d figure this out, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
